


Lass mich deine Stimme hören

by Ur_Mom_Kayn



Series: League of Legends Storys (German) [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Behaviour, Bathing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aphelios, First Time, Kissing, Lunari, M/M, Payment, Showing Dominance, Sleeping Together, Top Sett, Vastaya, arena fighting, uwu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Mom_Kayn/pseuds/Ur_Mom_Kayn
Summary: Den ganzen Tag langweilte sich Sett, bis ein Lunari seine Arena betrat und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: League of Legends Storys (German) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610800
Kudos: 11





	Lass mich deine Stimme hören

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meiner erstem Sett/Aphelios Oneshot. Ich liebe beide neuen Champions, also nur verständlich, dass ich beide miteinander Liebe machen lasse.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

Tag ein Tag aus beobachtete Settrigh wie sich Muskelprotze die Fressen polierten, damit er am Ende das meiste Geld einstreichen konnte. Selten wurde er selbst aktiv und bot eine Show da, die niemand wieder vergessen würde. Meistens geschah dies nur, um seinen Mitarbeitern in die Schranken zu weisen, wenn sie wieder mal nicht wussten, wo ihr Platz war. Aber grundsätzlich langweilte sich Sett durchgehend. Nicht mal seine hübsche Begleiterin konnte daran was ändern. Sie war ganz nett anzuschauen und der Sex war auch besser als nichts, aber befriedigen tat ihn das nicht. Es war ihm vielleicht auch einfach zu unspektakulär eine Frau zu dominieren. Als Boss ergab sich für ihn nicht viel Zeit eine bessere Mätresse zu suchen. Nach der Arbeit ging er immer zu seiner Mutter und verbrachte die restliche Zeit des Tages mit, wenn sie nicht schon eingeschlafen war.

Im Moment saß er wieder auf seinem Thron und beobachtete das blutrünstige Spektakel. Keiner der Kämpfer war wirklich interessant. Erst der nächste Kampf war vielversprechend. Zu Gast war ein Lunari heute im Hause. Wie der sich hierher verlaufen hatte, war den halben Vastaya ein Rätsel. Nachdem Vamger Fempass geschlagen auf dem Boden lag, brüllte Carreg Rasloth nach seinem nächsten Gegner. Zwei Wächter mussten den ohnmächtigen Fleischberg aus der Arena tragen. Danach betrat der Lunari die Arena. Endlich stieg die Chance an, dass der Abend noch spannend wird. Der Lunari sah nicht aus wie der typische Arenakämpfer. Er hatte ein sehr elegantes Auftreten. Seine Figur war sehr dünn, aber dennoch trainiert. Er trug keine Waffen bei sich, dafür aber einen eiskalten Blick. Sett lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten und freute sich auf die Show.

Carreg brüllte wie gewohnt seine Kampfeslust raus und stürmte auf den mysteriösen Fremden zu. Dieser sprang einen Meter nach hinten, beschwor eine merkwürdige Waffe und schoss den Hünen an. Damit konnte sich der Lunari wohl retten, den urplötzlich blieb Carreg stehen. Er schien wie gelähmt zu sein. Vor Neugier lehnte sich der Boss nach vorne, damit er einen genaueren Blick auf Carregs Lähmung werfen konnte. Dabei bemerkte er dunkel violette Kugeln, die Carreg runter drückten. Was hatte der Lunari für eine Waffe? Im nächsten Moment nachdem er sich das fragte, hielt der Lunari plötzlich eine rote Sichel in der Hand. Mit dieser griff er Carreg direkt an. Er führte viele schnelle Angriffe aus und schlitze ihn am ganzen Körper auf. Als sein Kämpfer sich wieder bewegen konnte viel er einfach kraftlos nach vorne um. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lang, bis Carreg ausgezählt wurde. „Der Sieger ist der Lunari Aphelios!“, gab der Showmaster bekannt. Aphelios war also sein Name. So leicht wird er ihm nicht entwischen. Sett gab den Showmeister ein Zeichen, dass der Lunari noch einen Kampf bestreiten wird.

„Und anscheinend wird es vielleicht nicht sein einziger Sieg bleiben. Er bekommt noch eine Chance, um uns alle von seinem Können zu überzeugen. Sein nächster Kampf wird gegen Almron Gramsteg sein.“ Gegen den hatte er keine Chance. Er war genau so kräftig wie Carreg, aber um einiges schneller und technisch versierter. Leider behielt Settrigh unrecht. Der Lunari beschwor ein weißes Shuriken und übersteigerte die Geschwindigkeit von Almron um das zehnfache. Und schon wieder lag einer seiner Männer auf dem Boden. Interesse hin oder her, aber in Sett stieg so langsam Wut auf. Er ließ noch einen auf ihn los und auch dieser versagte. Er war der letzte Kämpfer für heute und die Show neigte sich dem Ende zu. Wütend stand Sett von seinem Thron auf und ging nach hinten zur Kasse. Er wollte sich diesen Lunari persönlich vorknöpfen.

Zwei Wachen brachten ihm den Lunari zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er schon auf ihm wartete. „Und wie viel hat man dir besprochen?“, fragte Sett genervt während er das Geld in seiner Hand zählte. Sein Gegenüber sprach kein Wort. „Einer von der stillen Sorte also.“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ihr zwei könnt gehen. Um den kümmere ich mich schon alleine.“ Seine Männer verschwanden und ließen ihn mit dem Lunari alleine. „Jetzt sprich, wie viel hat man dir versprochen? 1.000 oder 5.000, vielleicht sogar 15.000? Junge, ich kann dich so nicht bezahlen. Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Ich hab immer gedacht Lunari bleiben unter ihres Gleichen.“

Der mysteriöse Mann antwortete ihm nicht. Er zeigte auch keine Regung. In Sett kochte das animalische Blut langsam hoch. Er kam bedrohlich auf den Lunari und packte ihm am Kragen. „Sprich oder ich bringe dich zum Sprechen.“ Settrigh blickte ihn bedrohlich und bemerkte dabei, das hübsche Gesicht des Mannes. Warum machte er ihn wütend, aber auch irgendwie an? Er hatte sehr elegante Gesichtszüge, volle Lippen und dieser eiskalte Blick zog ihn förmlich an. Er ließ ihm wieder am Kragen los. „Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Hast du ein Problem mit anderen außerhalb deines Stammes zu sprechen, oder hat man dir die Zunge rausgeschnitten. Der Lunari streckte ihm seine Zunge entgegen, damit er sich über ihn lustig machte. Sett knurrte vor Wut und Lust. Er drückte den Lunari gegen die Wand und presste seine Stirn gegen seine. „Wenn du dich weigerst mir zu sagen, was du hier suchst und es gewagt hast meine Männer zu blamieren, dann werde ich dir zeigen was wahre Demütigung bedeutet.“

Aphelios’s Blick blieb weiterhin eiskalt. Aus dem wurde er nicht schlauer. Schließlich packte der Boss den Lunari und warf ihn über seine Schulter. Der Lunari wehrte sich, blieb aber erfolglos. Sett trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer und warf ihn hart aufs Bett. Der Lunari zeigte endlich eine Gesichtsregung und zwar pures Entsetzen. Der halb Vastaya wusste nicht was in ihm vorging, aber er handelte aus purem Instinkt heraus. Sett zog sein Fell aus. Während er das tat, zückte der Lunari schnell ein Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und versuchte es zu trinken. Schnell griff Sett nach dem Fläschchen und schnupperte daran. „Hmm… interessant aus einer Pflanze gewonnen Flüssigkeit, aber genauer kann ich dir nicht sagen, was das ist. Dennoch werde ich dich das nicht trinken lassen. Du bist eindeutig in einer Gefahrensituation, hast aber bisher keine Waffe beschworen, dass musste doch seinen Grund haben. Vielleicht kannst du das nur, wenn von diesem Fläschchen was trinkst.“

Sett versteckte das Fläschchen in seinem Safe und würde dem Lunari erst wieder geben, wenn er mit ihm fertig war. „Versuche noch einmal so eine Aktion und ich sorge dafür, dass du morgen nicht mehr gehen kannst.“ Der Boss ging wieder aufs Bett zu und beugte sich über dem Lunari. Er packte ihm grob ans Gesicht und strich etwas fester mit seinem Daumen über die Wange. „Hübsch, hübsch hübsch. Hat dir wer das schon mal gesagt? Nicken kannst du doch noch.“ Schon wieder keine Regung. So langsam ging ihm diese Stille auf dem Sack. Er wird seinen Weg schon finden, um seine Stimme zu hören. Sett machte sich daran seinen Gegenüber von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Der Lunari wehrte sich nicht übermäßig. Anscheinend war ihm bewusst, dass er am kürzeren Hebel saß.

Für Sett bot sich einen wundervollen Blick auf seinen blassen, athletischen Oberkörper. Unbewusst biss sich Settrigh auf die Unterlippe. Was er aber bemerkte, war das enge Gefühl in seiner Hose. Er hielt es nicht länger aus und befreite sich von seiner restlichen Kleidung. Dabei erwischte er den Lunari, wie er auf ein halbsteifes Glied starrte. Sett musste daraufhin diabolisch grinsen. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Er stieg wieder aufs Bett und beugte sich über dem Lunari. „Möchtest du mal probieren?“ Der Lunari antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern zeigte einmal auf Sett und das andere Mal auf dem leeren Platz nehmen ihm im Bett. Er verstand seine Zeichen und legte sich mit dem Rücken neben ihm aufs Bett. Von allein positionierte sich Aphelios über ihm. „Na was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte der halb Vastaya provokant.

Phel tippte mit einem Finger auf seinen Hals und dann zeigte er auf den Boss. Schon wieder glaubte er verstanden zu haben, was er wollte und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, damit er dem Lunari mehr Fläche anbot. Aphelios legte sich auf seinen Oberkörper und kam mit seinem Gesicht Sett immer näher. Im nächsten Moment legte der Lunari seine Lippen auf den Hals des halb Vastaya und saugte leicht an ihm. Mit der Zeit wurde Phel mutiger und verlangender. Sett gefiel es und schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Der Lunari küsste ihn von seinem Hals, weiter zu seinem Schlüsselbein, hinunter zu seiner Brust, über sein Sixpack, bis er schließlich an seinem Schwanz Halt machte. Der Boss blickte neugierig zu Aphelios rüber, der sich umpositionierte, um seinen Schwanz aufzunehmen.

Im nächsten Moment traute sich Phel endlich seinen Schwanz aufzunehmen und begann ihn zu saugen. Unabsichtlich schwellte Setts Schwanz immer weiter an, sodass es in Aphelios‘s Mund immer enger wurde. Settrigh genoss die feuchte Enge soweit, dass er wieder seine Augen schloss und sich weiter ins Bett lehnte. Gerade als er sich es gemütlich machen wollte, biss Aphelios mit seinen Zähnen an seiner Eichel. „AH FUCK!!!“ Sett sprang auf, packte den Lunari an seinen Haaren und zerrte ihn von seinem Schwanz weg. „Das hast du von Anfang an geplant, oder?“ Das hämische Grinsen seines Gegenüber verriet ihn. Sett packte ihn und schmiss den Lunari auf dem Bauch aufs Bett. „Ich wollte dir eine Chance geben, sodass es uns beiden Spaß macht. Aber jetzt nehme ich keine Rücksicht mehr auf dich. Es sei denn du sprichst mit mir.“

Sett griff Phel an seinem Arsch und zog ihn hoch, sodass er gezwungen war auf allen vieren zu stehen. Er spuckte kurz auf seiner rechten Hand und führte ohne Vorwarnung Phel einen Finger ein. Der Lunari hisste kurz, aber kaum zu hören. Settrigh wollte aber mehr von ihm hören und begann seinen Finger tiefer in ihm einzuführen. Dabei versuchte er gezielt seine Prostata zu treffen. Aphelios versuchte mit allen Mitteln sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zum Teil schlug er einfach auf die Matratze, nur damit er nicht seine Stimme hören könnte. Leider turnte Sett dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen weiter an, sodass er immer ungeduldiger wurde. Ohne Rücksicht führte er den zweiten Finger ein und trieb damit Aphelios anscheinend in den Wahnsinn. „Was los Phel? Warum möchtest du nicht für mich stöhnen. Du hast bestimmt eine wundervolle Stimme.“

Der Lunari ging nicht auf seine Provokation ein und knickte beinahe mit seinem Körper ein, wenn Sett ihn mit seiner freien Hand nicht gehalten hätte. „Hey, mach mir hier nicht schlapp. Ich will dich schließlich Doggy-Style nehmen.“ Sett nahm seine Finger aus ihm heraus und positionierte stattdessen seinen Schwanz an seinem Eingang. Er streichelte noch einige Male sanft über Aphelios’s Hintern, bis die Ungeduld ihm überkam und er seinen Schwanz einführte. Der Lunari begann schwer zu atmen und konnte sich kaum halten. „Hey, lass locker. Der Schmerz wird vorüber gehen. Ich gebe dir auch Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.“ Sett hielt sein Versprechen und hielt einige Sekunden inne, bevor er mit leichten Stößen begann. Glücklicherweise fing Phel an loszulassen und wurde lockerer, sodass Sett mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bekam. Er hielt den Lunari fest an seinen Arschbacken und massierte sie, während er seine Stöße intensivierte. Dabei erreichte er aber nicht sein Ziel. Er wollte Aphelios hören. Er wollte ihn dominieren und ihr kleines Spielchen gewinnen.

Gezielt stieß er gegen seine Prostata und bekam dafür eine leichte heisere Stimme zu hören. Fürs menschliche Ohr nicht hörbar, aber für Sett durch aus. Und für ihn war das wie Musik. Er wollte mehr. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo und Intensität der Stöße. Plötzlich hörte er ein „Fuck!“ Überrascht beugte er sich Phel nach vorne, packte ihn in seine Haare und zog ihn leicht nach hinten. „Wie war das eben? Ich soll dich härter ficken? Was möchtest du Phel? Antworte mir und ich lasse dich Dinge spüren, die dir kein anderer geben kann.“ Doch Phel weigerte sich ihm antworten. Er ließ sein Haar los und ging wieder auf seine alte Position. Doch statt ihm das Hirn wegzuficken, verlangsamte er sogar sein Tempo.

Zu seinem Überraschen verspürte er verstärkten Druck gegen seinen Schwanz. Der Lunari fickte sich doch tatsächlich selbst. „Ho, ho Phel? Bist doch nur ein geiles Miststück. Du musst nur mich, den Boss, ganz lieb drum bitten und ich bringe dich zu deinem Höhepunkt. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, seinen Stolz übern Bord zu werfen?“ Der Lunari hisste wieder. Das war ihm Antwort genug. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Sett versuchte erneut eine andere Strategie. Er fickte ihn nur intervallmäßig mit schnellen und kräftigen Stößen und hielt dann für einige Sekunden wieder an. Das zog er mehrere Male durch bis Aphelios endgültig das Handtuch warf. „Jetzt fick mich doch endlich, Boss!“ Für einen Moment war er mehr als nur überrascht, dass der Lunari doch seinen Stolz wegwarf. „Na also, was war so schwer dran?“ Settrigh war stets ein Mann der sein Wort hielt. Er umfasste das steife Glied von Phel und pumpte es im gleichem Rhythmus zu seinen festen Stößen. Er selbst hielt diese Tortur nicht länger aus. Während Sett es bei einem leisen, tiefen Grummen beließ, wurde Aphelios Stöhnen immer lauter und verlangender. Sett ging bis auf seine Grenzen, damit beide zur selben Zeit kamen. Er verweilte einige Sekunden noch in seinem Partner bis er sich endlich zurück zog. Der Lunari atmete sichtbar erschwerter.

„Hey? Alles gut bei dir Phel? Und jetzt sprich bitte mit mir!“ „Ja…alles gut.“ Sett stand vom Bett auf und holte Handtücher zur Säuberung. „Hier!“, sagte er und schmiss Phel ein Handtuch. „Ehrlich gesagt, bevorzuge ich eine Dusche.“, sagte der Lunari. „Dann steh auf und geh zum Bad.“, konterte Sett amüsiert. Phel versuchte tatsächlich aufzustehen, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken sofort. „Fuck. Dann halt Morgen.“ Sein Partner versuchte sich verzweifelt nur mit dem Handtuch zu säubern. Sett konnte sich das nicht länger mit ansehen. Er nahm Aphelios wie eine Braut in seinen Armen und trug ihn ins Badezimmer. Er legte ihn in die Wanne ab und ließ warmes Wasser einlaufen. „Wieso tust du das? Ich dachte, du wolltest mir zeigen, wo mein Platz ist. Jetzt spielst du plötzlich mein Liebhaber. Was wird hier gespielt Sett?“ „Nichts. Ich bin nun mal manchmal genervt und etwas temperamentvoller. Jetzt bin ich befriedigt und habe die Kraft wieder meine nette und liebe Seite zu zeigen. Außerdem hab ich gewonnen. Ich habe kein Recht mehr ein Arsch zu sein. Und was ist mit dir? Wieso wolltest du nicht sprechen?“ „Weil… weil ich eigentlich ausschließlich nur mit meiner Schwester spreche und mit sonst niemanden. Tja das habe ich jetzt wohl verkackt.“

Sett musste grinsen und Phel über dem Kopf tätscheln. „Alles gut, ich erzähle es niemanden weiter. Ich gehe mal wieder ins Schlafzimmer und wechsle mal die Bettwäsche.“ „Wie bitte? Der Boss persönlich wechselt seine Bettwäsche?“ „Hey! Dieser Boss wurde sehr gut erzogen.“ Beide Männer mussten kurz auflachen. Was Aphelios aber nicht wusste, war das Sett es wirklich ernst meinte. Er genoss durch seine Mutter eine sehr gute Erziehung, weshalb er jeden Tag mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, ob er den richtigen Berufszweig eingegangen war. Allerdings kam er jetzt schlecht noch aus der Sache raus.

Nachdem er das Bett wieder hergerichtet hatte, schaute er mal nach Phel. Dieser lag immer noch in der Badewanne. „Hast du es mal soweit? Soll ich dir raushelfen, oder sonst was bringen?“ „Nein, meinen Lenden geht es besser. Aber hast eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste? Wie ich das sehe, muss ich wohl die Nacht hier übernachten.“ Sett grinste und ging zum Badezimmerschrank. Er hat immer für eine Gelegenheitsnacht ausreichend Hygieneartikel bereit. Er holte Aphelios eine raus und stellte sie am Waschbeckenrand ab. Er nutzte den Moment aus, um sich ebenfalls die Zähne zu putzen. Kurz darauf stand Aphelios neben ihm und tat es ihm gleich. Allerdings war er nass und tropfte ihm den ganzen Badezimmerboden voll. Sett spülte kurz seinen Mund aus, griff nach einem Handtuch und legte es seinem Partner um die Schultern. „Mach dich ruhig weiter Bettreif, ich leg mich schon mal ins Bett und warte auf dich.“

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Danach kuschelte er sich nackt in seine Decke ein. Kurz darauf kam sein Lunari und legte sich neben ihm. Er wartete keine Sekunde bis er sich wieder auf Phel stürzte. Er kuschelte sich an ihm heran und drückte ihn mit beiden Armen an ihm heran. „Wieso tust du das?“, fragte der Lunari. „Was? Mit dir knuddeln? Keine Ahnung. Ich bin nun mal anhänglich, wenn ich befriedigt bin. Das war das erste Mal seit langem, wo ich sagen kann, jep das war mal guter Sex.“ „War es dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?“ Sett wurde leicht rot um die Wangen. „Mag sein? Ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren. Danke, wegen dir weiß ich jetzt, dass ich wohl Bisexuell bin.“ „Und ich das ich Schwul bin, obwohl ich die andere Seite noch nicht getestet hab.“ Sett erblickte den Lunari ganz entsetzt an. „Wie bitte?! Ich war deine erste sexuelle Begegnung?! Warum? Wieso hast du dich nicht gegen mich gewehrt, wenn du noch keine Erfahrung gesammelt hast?“

Aphelios legte sich auf seine Brust und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Neugier.“, antwortete er knapp. „Neugier? Ich bin der Boss einer illegalen Untergrundarena und du hast keine Angst, dass ich sonst was mit dir anstelle? Woher wolltest du wissen, dass ich dich nur ficken will, statt zu töten?“ „Dein Körper hat es mir verraten.“ Der Lunari versetzte ihn immer wieder ins Staunen. Wie konnte er dass den wieder meinen? „Was hat mein Körper damit zu tun?“ „Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen und deine Ohren verrieten dich. Du hast mir Geilheit signalisiert, statt Mordlust, weshalb ich mich darauf einließ. Außerdem hast du mein Noctum weggenommen. Damit sanken meine Chancen gegen dich zu gewinnen um 90%.“ „Ah ja. Nur 90%? Ich glaub, selbst mit dem Zeug hast du keine Chance. Ich bin nicht so wie die anderen Kämpfer. Ich bin besonders. Aber wieder zurück zu dir. Was bringt dir dieses Noctum? Macht es einen stärker?“ Phel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das ist ein Gift, welches Lunari trinken, um ihre Kräfte zu stärken. Ich kann mit Hilfe des Noctums mit meiner Schwester kommunizieren, welche in Targon sitzt und wartet bis ich sie nach Hilfe rufe. Dann beschwört sie meine Waffen, die du bereits gesehen hast. Ohne Waffen bleibt mir nur reine Kampferfahrung und ich schätze dich soweit ein, dass du einen Faustkampf gewinnen wirst.“

Settrigh musste laut auflachen. Und wie er recht hatte. Noch nie hat jemand bisher gegen ihn gewonnen. „Bei aller Liebe, selbst mit deinen Waffen hast du keine Chance. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht mehr weh tun, außer du legst es darauf an.“ Sett nahm eine Strähne von Phel und strich ihm sie hinter seinem Ohr. Einen Moment lang blickten sich beide tief in die Augen, bis Sett es erneut nicht mehr aushielt und Aphelios’s Gesicht näher an seinem heranzog. Er küsste ihn und das nicht auf die unschuldige Art und Weise. Phel tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich weiter Sett entgegen. Der halbe Vastaya strich mit seiner Zunge auf die Lippen seines Gegenüber und bat um Einlass. Der Lunari gewehrte ihm dies und begann einen Kampf um die Dominanz. Sett stellte sich als klarer Sieger heraus, aber Phel hielt gut dagegen. Die Leidenschaft zwischen entfachte ein neues Level. Wo es vorhin dreckig zur Sache ging, waren sie ihm Moment sehr liebevoll zueinander. Sett packte Aphelios und wälzte sich mit ihm im Bett herum, während sie sich immer noch küssten.

Eine menge Zeit verstrich seit dem sie sich nicht mehr voneinander loslösen konnten. Am Ende lagen sie Löffelchen, wobei Sett der große Löffel war und sich dicht an Aphelios herankuschelte. Sie schliefen recht schnell ein und pennten die ganze Nacht durch. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sett mit Phel in seinen Armen auf. Er küsste ihn sanft am Nacken entlang, um ihn sanft zu wecken. „Morgen mein Mondkuchen.“ „Oh Gott, wird das denn? Bist du mein Wölfchen?“ „Wenn es dir Freude bereitet, dann nur zu. Ich hab kein Problem mit meiner Rasse.“ Aphelios drehte sich zu ihm um und streichelte Sett hinter seinen Wolfsohren. Der Boss bekam wieder sichtbare rote Wangen. „Also mir bereitet das hier Freude. Man sind deine Ohren vielleicht weich.“ Sett nahm Phel’s Hand von seinem Kopf weg und küsste ihn stattdessen. Manchmal war es besser, wenn der Lunari seine Lippen für was anderes nutze als sprechen. Nachdem sie sich vom Kuss lösten, legte sich Aphelios auf seine Brust. Jetzt war Sett an der Reihe ihm übers Haar zu streicheln.

Dabei überlegte er, wie er überhaupt in dieser Situation gelandet war. Eigentlich wollte er ihn einfach nur bezahlen. Stimmt, bezahlt hatte er ihn immer noch nicht. „Ahja, wie viel schulde ich dir eigentlich?“ „Schulden? Lass gut sein. Wenn du mir jetzt Geld gibst, dann würde ich wie deine Nutte sein.“ „Nutte? Nein, nein. Du hast deine Kämpfe fair und verdient gewonnen. Dafür möchte ich dich bezahlen. Der Sex war mehr so ein Bonus für mein Ego.“ „Dennoch nehme ich deine Bezahlung nicht an. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig.“ Sett drückte den Lunari noch näher an sich heran. Er mochte ihn wirklich sehr. Er war ein guter und ehrlich Mann, was Sett manchmal von sich selbst nicht behaupten könnte. „Gut, dann kein Geld, aber kann ich dir sonst irgendwie behilflich sein? Weshalb bist du überhaupt zu meiner Arena gekommen?“ „Ich habe nach Techniken gesucht, um Solari bekämpfen zu können. Leider waren deine Kämpfer mir keine große Hilfe bei der Suche. Wenn du irgendwelche Infos für mich hättest, dann wäre ich dir sehr dankbar.“ „Hmm… mit Leuten aus dem Targon kenne ich mich nicht besonders aus. Aber wenn du sowas wie dunkle Magie suchst, dann schau doch bei der Order of Shadow nach, bzw. Yanlei wie man sich auch nennt. Sie praktizieren verbotene Schattenmagie, aber sei vorsichtig bei ihnen. Die Meinungen gehen sehr stark auseinander. Die einen meinen sie seien hilfsbereit, die anderen nennen sie eiskalte Mörder. Kommt anscheinend darauf an, auf welcher Seite du stehst.“ „Danke, dass hilft mir weiter und wo sind sie ansässig?“ „Meine in Navori im ehemaligen Kinkou-Tempel auf einem Berg.“ Sett dachte darüber nach, was er tun würde, wenn Aphelios wieder aufbrach. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht das er ging.

„Hey Phel, wirst du mich eigentlich mal wieder besuchen? Oder war das für dich jetzt nur eine einmalige Sache?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Ich lebe im Krieg und am Arsch der Welt. Ich kann dich gerne nochmal besuchen, wenn ich von Navori zurück komme, aber ich kann nicht versprechen dich einmal in der Woche, bzw. im Monat zu besuchen. Wenn du verstehst?“ „Ja klar. Jeder hat seine Pflichten, aber ich meine damit, ob du mich magst?“ Aphelios schaute ihn an und nickte. „Ich glaub, hinter deinen Aggressionsproblemen bist du ein ganz Lieber. Auch das verrieten mir deine Augen.“ Sett war überglücklich, dass Aphelios ihn mochte. Damit war er der erste, nach seiner Mutter, der ihm das direkt ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. „Wirklich? Und du hast auch kein Problem damit, dass ich ein Mischling bin?“ „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das egal. Solange du kein Solari bist, ficke ich gerne mit dir.“ „Lieb von dir.“ Sett suchte wieder nach Phel’s Lippen und massierte sie. Sie lagen noch einige Minuten im Bett, bis endlich aufstanden und sich anzogen. Sett ging zu seinem Safe und holte das Gift des Lunari’s raus. „Sei vorsichtig damit, wenn das wirklich Gift ist.“ Aphelios nahm das Fläschchen entgegen und packte es weg. „Ich hab Übung darin inzwischen. Dennoch danke für deine Fürsorge.“ Der Lunari ging auf seine Zehenspitzen, um ihn küssen zu können. Sett erwiderte seinen Kuss und fühlte dabei leichte Trauer. Ihm war klar, dass es ein Abschiedskuss war. „Bitte halte dein Versprechen und besuch mich bald.“ Aphelios musste daraufhin laut lachen. „Was ist so witzig dran?!“, fragte Settrigh verärgert. „Deine Ohren sind bei dem Satz runter gegangen. Man bist du leicht zu lesen. Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Und ja, wenn die Schattenassassinen mich nicht umgebracht haben, werde ich dich bald wieder besuchen. Versprochen.“ Phel küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange, bis er das Schlafzimmer verließ und daraufhin die Arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch der Oneshot gefiel, lasst doch einen Kommentar oder ein Kudo da <3  
> Solltet ihr Interesse an meinen Geschichten gefunden haben, dann folgt mir doch auf Insta. Da werde ich euch über die Instastory informieren, wann neue Projekte und Kapitel erscheinen werden.  
> Hier zur Seite: https://www.instagram.com/qiyana_reeves/?hl=de


End file.
